Halfreploid: Invasion
by Carscard
Summary: Hi! Carscard here! This in an other possible future where Zero, X and Dr. Cain have disappeared... Review it and smile!! ^O^


Chapter 1: Boredom 

Hi, Carscard here! Well, I'm writting a fic in English instead of Spanish first. Maybe this sounds weird for you but I usually write fics in Spanish and then translate them to English.

I want to put this and 'Mystical Bots' at the same time that I put a translated version of 'Mega X', written by Mosquetero Verde. The reason is when I started to translate fics to Spanish, many people began to send me flames for that. A little after, they continued reading those... I don't want to be just a translator girl/guy/guy (remember that I'm three persons).

I'm going to explain a little before this story really begins. I want to show this to people who doesn't know a lot about Megaman. Yeah, maybe I'm crazy.

How is that? Mmmm... Mega Man X characters belongs Capcom. All the rest are mine.

HALFREPLOID: INVASION

Chapter 1: Boredom

Boredom. That was exactly the emotion felt by John. He and his best friend, Jens, were in a school hallway.

-Nothing new under the Sun. Yamn! This' boring, boring, boring and boring!- Well. I think that he already said how he felt. -Why doesn't any interesting thing happen?!

-Mmm. You must see the news more often.- It was his blond friend's answer. -Don't forget that almighty army what's invading nation by nation.

-Alright. You're right but I'd like that something exciting happen here!

-Uh?! Fool!! THAT army is APROACHING here, TOO!!! I don't really think you want to be a slave!!

-I didn't have thought in that way...

-In fact you NEVER think!

-Hey!

-But, otherwise, I feel bored too, John. Why don't we go to that place what I told you yesterday?

-Good idea. Maybe a little of exploring could be funny!

-Then, you need to talk with your uncle about it. You know why.

-I know, I know! I'm going to tell that to him and I want you helping me!

Maybe you need some explanation here. I'll try to resume this. Dr. Cain discovered a reploid named Mega Man X and after his plans the old man started to build many other reploids. Boom! A virus appeared, many of these robots were infected and other many reploids and humans died in the called Sigma Wars. When X and Zero, his best friend, finished with Sigma, many people started to hate and destroy reploids. Of course, the bots hid themselves.

12 years had passed before humans realized that reploids were like humans in many ways. However, reploids kept hidden since some groups still were against them. Seven years later, a powerful army took dead reploids' empty bodies and used them like souless undead warriors. Nobody could stop them.

John, the red haired one, and Jens, the blond one, were friends since junior high school and both were 16 years old. They walked by many hallways in that huge building. That's right, a high school and a junior high school were in there and there was plenty space left.

They were near to principal's office when they saw a strange strong brunet coming out from there. He was in black outfit and carried a BIG sword and a BIG shield with him. He'd look like a warrior if he wasn't wearing nerdish glasses. They kept seeing him until he disappeared turning in a corner.

-What a weird dude!!- Jens exclaimed.

-Yeah!!

-What was he doing with your uncle?

-I don't know. We can ask him, if you want to.

-Nooo. That isn't necesary. Actually, I think continuing with our plan is better.

-Maybe you're right. Well, here we go!

They entered in the office and greeted the red haired man in there.

-Hi, Mr. Owens! What a nice day!!- Jens greeted trying to keep cheered up.

-Hi, Mr. Sucker and Mr. Owens.- The principal greeted back.

-Uncle Ralph, we don't need to be so formal!- John said almost yelling. -I want you left me go out with Jens to an unknown part in this city that he spoke to me about!

-Do you have to do homework?

-No, I don't.

This man stare to him for a minute passing his hand on his beard.

-Alright. You can do it. Just don't be late for dinner.

-Thank you! Don't worry! I'll be punctual!!

Two hours later, they were walking in a poor neighborghood.

-What happened in here?!- The red haired asked. -This place is so crowded but with so few people!

-Yeah. They are in a small place. Why don't they live behind those buildings?!.- The blond said pointing to some huge buildings.

-Hey! There's blocked!

Both aproached to there but a man stopped them standing in front them.

-Stop!! That's a dangerous zone!!

-What?!!!

-Nobody who has gone inside that place has returned!!

-Uh?!

-You shouldn't enter!

John and Jens looked each other and smiled. They ran to there, passing the man.

-Hey! Are you crazy?!! I told you that's dangerous!! COME BACK!!!!- They could hear that man shouting to them but they didn't care. They just wanted fun.

A wastedland. That place was a wasted land. All was demolished or turned ruins.

-This looks like a phantom city!- John exclaimed.

-Hey! Look!- His friend shouted running nearby and he followed him.

-What's going...?! What?!!!

They saw a dusty skeleton on the ground.

-T-there are more!!- The blond screamed amazed.

That was right. They could see about 6 bodies easily.

-I guess these are the people who came in here.- The red haired said calmly looking around.

Suddenly they listened a scream.

-W-what's t-that?!- The blond muttered a little afraid.

-I don't know ...- He was interrupted by another scream and other strange noises nearby. -That comes from there!!- He said as he was pointing to his left.

They approached to there and saw a purple and blue were-wolf reploid eating a tough tall man who just died a moment ago. They felt fear, a lot of it, but they didn't have enought time even for thinking: the reploid turned his blood lusty red eyes to them.

It jumped to them but a blue beamed shield stopped it in the air. Who was holding the shield was the same weird man who they saw in the school early. His blue glowing sword was in his right hand ready for being used.

The were-wolf growled but he ran away, instead of attacking, and took the dead man disappearing from their sight.

John and Jens relaxed a little. However they saw weird man's sword pointing them.

-Move!!- The brunet said angrily.

They didn't understand what was happening. They didn't resist because they feel fright.

The nerdish glasses guy stopped suddenly, picked up a heavy looking rusty box and tossed it aside. They could see a way to down.

-Go down, NOW!!!

When they entered in there, the man followed putting the box again. They found themselves in a HUGE underground maze of cave-like tunnels. They could get lost themselves easily in such place.

-Keep going on!!

Many hours later they stopped for fifth time for resting. The friends dropped on the ground panting as the man was looking around.

-I'm going to left you in here for a little while.- He said calmly. -Don't move from here or you'll get lost really fast.

Then, he went for one of the tunnels. The younger men looked each other.

-What's this guy?!- Jens said. -He doesn't look tired!!

-Yeah! And what does he think to do with us?! If he really wanted to kill us or hurt us, he'd already have do it!

-Well, I think... Uh?! Shut up! I can hear his footsteps!!

The 23 years aged man appeared again in front them.

-Stand up!- He commanded again.

They walked just a little more before they could see a way to up what already had opened its entrance. When they exited from the underground they found themselves between two familiar looking buildings. They went forward and saw the house where John and his uncle lived in.

The weird guy took them to there and knocked the door. John's uncle came out.

-Principal, I brought your nephew and his friend here.

-Thanks!

-You're welcome.- He answered turning to back. -See you later, Sir!

He left. John and Jens were confused. What just happened?! Mr. Owens turned to them with a big frown on his face.

-Come in!

They didn't waste time and did what he asked.

To be continued.

Maybe you don't understand how this can happen. You know, in a world without MAVERICKS a were-wolf reploid who kills humans is impossible. Don't worry. I'm trying to write this a little faster, Ok?

The next chapter will be:

The Lost Student

Flames and comments to carscard@yahoo.com.mx

Smile!! ^O^


End file.
